jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chomper
Chomper is a Megaraptor and an attraction for Jurassic World. Appearance Chomper is a pale grey and dark grey spotted Velociraptor with a small, spiky fin on her back, courtsey of Spinosaurus, sharp claws like the Indominus Rex and small, pointy, teeth and large red eyes like a Troodon. Bio Creation (2015) After InGen abandoned Jurassic World, a new company, DinoTechnic, decided to re-create the Jurassic World theme park, and renamed it Jurassic Univerese. They also recreated Echo, Delta and Charlie with their old DNA and relocated Blue to the park as well. Chomper was created with Velociraptor, Spinosaurus, leftover Indominus Rex and Troodon DNA with two other hybrid siblings for her, but she attacked and killed one, the other still alive, but missing an eye. Isla Nublar Incident (2017) After hiring employees, such as Owen Grant's 14 year old niece, Julie and himself, to train the original Raptors, even though their old DNA was transplanted in their creation. Blue, however, follows Julie everywhere, almost like a dog, and ends up coming face to face with Chomper's sibling, Smasher, in the Megaraptor inclosure. Julie was assinged to train the Megaraptors after their old trainer mysteriously "disappeared" the week before their training started. Julie reclutantly agrees and she puts Blue back in her inclosure before training them. When she entered the inclosure, Smashet immediately sensed Julie's presense and nearly attacked her before Chomper called her back. Julie began her training, with Smasher trying to kill her several times before finally giving up. When opening day came, everyone was blissfully unaware that Chomper figured out how to open the door to the supervision room with Smasher at her heels. They managed to kill a worker supervising them and cominued on their way towards the Guest Center. Owen and Julie got wing of the loose hybrids and immediately set cameras on the Raptors' heads and set them out after them. The two hybrids managed to communicate with the Raptors, but Blue commanded her sisters notto believe them, not wanting to hurt Owen or Julie. Smasher shrieked at the Raptors before finding her neck being snapped by an enraged Delta. Chomper screamed at Blue before running off, the humans and Raptors on their tail. They managed to corner the creature in the lab with her creator, Charles Patterson, giving her special hand signals to attack the firstperson she sees when she turned around. Blue and Charlie, however, attacked both of them from the sides, killing Patterson and gravely wounding Blue. Delta, Echo and Charlie, enraged by this act, pursued Chomper. They nearly reached the Pteranadon exhibit where they cornered Chomper by the enterance to the Pterdanadon inclosure. Chomper backed into the door and opened it, as Delta pushed her into a sleeping Pteranadon as others crowded around the hybrid as Delta fleed. Chomper snarled at the flying dinosaurs, but they paid no heed to her snarls and commands to kill the Raptor trio and covered her until her shrieks and screams were no more. Personality She's bery stubborn and extremely cruel, hating the humans and the Raptors equally after they killed her sister and creator. Trivia *She's based off of a Raptor figure I have *Her original design was to look like a regular with her Spinosaur and Troodon attributes, but I (Chandlerscout) changed it at the last minute *She was going to die in the claws of Blue, but I scratched that *His name is the same as that of Chomper from the franchise The Land Before Time. Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Made-up hybrids Category:Made-up carnivore hybrids Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Chandlerscout's Characters Category:Jurassic Universe Characters